


Do Me

by seathehorizon



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Eventual Smut, Gay Panic, Jungkook is a stripper, M/M, Sex, Smut, yoongi has a big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seathehorizon/pseuds/seathehorizon
Summary: "It's fine, I don't mind," Jeongguk told him. "I think-" He took a deep breath. "I think you'd stare at me no matter what."As he stepped out into the hallway, he smiled cheekily. "Besides… I stare too."
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 10
Kudos: 143
Collections: Big Dick Yoongi Fest





	Do Me

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [hyunghoseok (MyShipsAreCanon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipsAreCanon/pseuds/hyunghoseok) in the [BigDickYoongi](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BigDickYoongi) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Min Yoongi has never bottomed nor does he want. Neither do his partners for the night when they see his dick, above average even when he's not hard.
> 
> That is until bun- the pretty stripper from next door.
> 
> And maybe Yoongi discovers that he has a size kink. Loves how his big useless dick leaks all over his stomach

Yoongi was average height ( _not_ tiny, like his friends liked to claim for some reason), but his posture made him look small. He had small eyes and a small nose and a small mouth, thin wrists and slim legs, but big hands, long fingers, and a remarkably large cock. That wasn't even an exaggeration: more than once he had dropped his pants and seen the shock on his partners' faces.

His friends liked to joke about it, because they found it hilarious how he had picked up people once or twice simply by brushing past them, leaving them to feel how big he was even when soft. They found it even more hilarious when people stared because it was so obviously _there_.

Right now he was on his way home from meeting with said friends. They’d had a quiet evening in, with plenty of alcohol and food, but even so it was already the middle of the night and he’d had to take a taxi home since the trains were no longer running. That was what happened when you didn’t have the chance to see each other as often as before: when you did meet up, you spent much longer together than you might usually do.

He entered his building and hurried over to the lift, ready to collapse in bed. To his surprise, there was someone else there as well, though once he spotted who it was, he supposed it was less surprising, as it was his neighbour: Jeon Jeongguk, who went by the name Bun when he was stripping (something Yoongi had found out more or less by accident when he had run into him once on his way to a bachelorette party where he had been asked to, well, strip; Jeongguk had blurted it out when Yoongi had ogled the incredibly tight police uniform he had been wearing), and he of course worked late hours.

When he realised what Jeongguk was wearing, he choked, which he quickly masked with a cough when Jeongguk turned to him. It was a struggle, but Yoongi forced himself to keep his eyes on Jeongguk's face and to return the friendly smile Jeongguk was throwing his way. God, this was so unfair: Jeongguk was ridiculously pretty and absolutely adorable. He had a cute bunny smile and large, starry eyes, a soft, sweet voice, and he was always kind and helpful and carried people's groceries if needed and cuddled random dogs - with permission.

At the same time, he could look like this and completely mess with Yoongi’s head.

When the lift arrived and Jeongguk entered it first, Yoongi couldn't help but let his eyes run down his body. His very hot, very sinful body, holy shit. Jeongguk was wearing black jean shorts with fishnets attached to a garter belt, leaving part of his thighs - thick, firm, strong - fully exposed. On his feet were black boots, and on top he was wearing a soft-looking white hoodie. Fuck, he was too much for Yoongi to handle sometimes and he was never what Yoongi expected.

“Fun night?” Jeongguk asked, a small, amused smirk on his face.

Yoongi shrugged, aware of how this must look and feeling increasingly awkward. Not that he was ashamed of have a sex life, he was simply easily embarrassed in front of Jeongguk these days. He didn’t want to say he had a crush, but… it was definitely a crush.

“Just hung out with friends,” Yoongi mumbled. “Nothing too exciting.”

Jeongguk made a noise of understanding and leaned against the wall of the lift with his arms crossed, causing Yoongi’s eyes to unconsciously travel across his body once more. When they reached Jeongguk’s face again, Jeongguk was looking back at him, pink dusting his cheekbones, his eyebrows raised and his lips pursed in either embarrassment or bashfulness. Or possibly both.

“Oh,” Jeongguk said softly, uncrossing his arms and tugging his sleeves over his hands. “That sounds fun. I was at work.”

That made Yoongi frown, though he didn’t dare look at Jeongguk any longer and instead focused intently on the lift’s number pad. “You don’t like your work?”

“No, I do!” Jeongguk was quick to reassure, likely having picked up on Yoongi’s concern. “A lot, actually, but it can get boring when you keep getting the same customers who think they’re God’s gift to humanity and you need to pretend you agree.” He shifted on his feet. “You should drop by one day, if you’d like.”

Yoongi’s head snapped over to Jeongguk so fast he felt a crick in his neck, sure he must have misheard. He looked at Jeongguk with wide eyes, Jeongguk returning the look almost defiantly, his expression an odd mixture of confidence and insecurity. “I- what?”

"I thought, you stare a lot, maybe you'd feel less shy in a setting where it's expected."

Oh god. Jeongguk's tone was unsuitably innocent, and as though his offer wasn't wreaking enough havoc on Yoongi's mind and his heart (and his dick), it was even worse to know he was apparently never subtle (turns out Hoseok had been right about that part). Groaning in shame, Yoongi buried his face in his hands, wishing not for the first time that he didn't live so high up so he could escape this lift already. He muttered an apology, sure Jeongguk didn't need people ogling him in his free time as well.

"It's fine, I don't mind," Jeongguk told him, a careful hand lowering Yoongi's arms so he could look at him properly. He flashed Yoongi a grin and scooted closer, near enough pressing Yoongi against the metal wall, which was definitely not good for Yoongi's health. "If I did, I wouldn't even speak to you," Jeongguk revealed. "I know you don't do it because I'm a stripper and that somehow means I'm not a person, like some people seem to believe. I think-" He took a deep breath. "I think you'd stare at me no matter what."

Yoongi made a strangled sound that was meant to be agreement. As much as he admired Jeongguk's looks, he admired his personality even more, his kind, calming aura as well as the loud person he could be when he had his friends over or he was playing videogames on his own (Jeongguk was highly competitive and the walls were thin). Overall, he was someone who demanded Yoongi's attention, and as much as he was glad Jeongguk knew this, he had no clue how to respond.

Luckily, at that point the lift announced they had arrived on their floor and Jeongguk backed away from where he had pushed himself up against Yoongi, his eyes gleaming as their hips momentarily pressed together.

As he stepped out into the hallway, he smiled cheekily. "Besides… I stare too."

Yoongi just managed to scramble through the doors before they shut, Jeongguk already entering his flat and leaving him on his own after an endearing attempt at a wink.

After the clear invitation (it had been an invitation, right, or had Jeongguk merely been messing with him?), Yoongi had been unable to stop thinking about it. He was almost grateful he had only run into Jeongguk once since, when Jeongguk was on his way to work and Yoongi on his way home, carrying an order of fried chicken. He had flushed red and nodded in greeting, with Jeongguk grinning back at him, appearing sheepish.

The thing that confused him was that the one thing Yoongi had been sure about since he started having sex was that he had a great preference for topping. Alright, that wasn't entirely accurate: he hadn't ever tried to bottom, so he couldn't say he definitely preferred one over the other, but his sexual partners had never been interested in topping him, and even the ones who had been intimidated by his size would rather use their hands or mouths (or leave) than try it the other way round - which had always been fine with him, he wouldn't push anyone to do anything they didn't want, least of all in the bedroom.

And, honestly, Yoongi didn't have any particular interest in trying anything else anyway. Any curiosity he had had at first had died out over time. The way he had been doing it so far felt amazing, he knew what to do to make the other person (or persons) feel amazing too, and why not stick to something he knew worked? He knew he was good in bed. It wasn’t some weird idea on how topping and bottoming worked - that was useless discourse, size (of person or genitals) didn't relate to that, even if some of his sexual partners seemed to disagree. It was simply what he had gotten used to.

But with Jeongguk, he was quite curious about what it would be like to have him inside of him. Surely, as a stripper, he had to be able to dance, so his hips would know what to do, and he seemed attentive and kind, which could very well translate into his persona in bed. Plus, Yoongi had the feeling that Jeongguk would be more open to it than any of his other lovers, or perhaps that was merely wishful thinking. Either way, he was… intrigued, to say the least. Jeongguk was strong and sweet and that could be interesting, like how Jeongguk as a person was interesting.

(And once he had found his prostate, Yoongi wondered why he had never done this to himself before (when he was younger, he had been too nervous, and later on, whenever he was on his own, it didn’t seem worth the hassle; a clear lack of judgement on his part, as it appeared).)

Besides, in an odd way he trusted Jeongguk, despite barely knowing him. He liked what he did know, though, and there was something familiar and comfortable about him, something soft and warm. Not that this halted Yoongi's mild gay panic whenever he was around him.

So when Jeongguk shyly invited him round one day, Yoongi shyly said yes. And when Jeongguk opened the door for him, dressed in comfortable sweats and a baggy t-shirt and looking soft and fluffy, Yoongi felt even more like he had made the right decision in choosing him (he also felt horribly overdressed, in his tight black jeans and black button-down, though Jeongguk seemed to appreciate the aesthetic).

The plan had been to order in some food and see what happens from there, but the tension had been high between them from the start and before they had been able to decide on where to order from, Yoongi had ended up on his back with an enthusiastic Jeongguk on top of him, kissing him like it was something he had waited to do for a long, long time, letting out cute noises as he grabbed at Yoongi's sides and nibbled on his bottom lip.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom,” Jeongguk whispered against Yoongi’s ear when Yoongi slipped his hands under Jeongguk's shirt, his lips already puffy and red. Yoongi nodded quickly and allowed himself to be dragged up in one smooth move, leaving him momentarily dazed.

Somehow they made their way to Jeongguk’s room without tripping and with Jeongguk squeezing Yoongi’s ass the entire time, something he seemed to enjoy almost more than Yoongi did, though Yoongi wasn't complaining one bit. Once they passed through the doorway, Yoongi caught a glimpse of several posters on the wall, framed pictures, and- was that a pole?

Before he could inspect it further or be bothered to ask, Jeongguk had tossed him onto the bed and successfully distracted him by pressing their lips together once more and licking into his mouth. Yoongi clutched at the back of Jeongguk’s shirt, moaning when Jeongguk rolled his hips down and sucked on his tongue.

“Wait, let me-” Yoongi panted as he reached for his jeans, now regretting wearing them as they weren’t the most comfortable in this situation.

Jeongguk sat up to give Yoongi some room while he himself pulled his shirt over his head, leaving Yoongi with a dry mouth. Granted, he had seen quite a bit of Jeongguk over time, but fuck, this was different. This wasn't him staring at Jeongguk as he was coming home from work, from doing groceries, on his way to meet friends or grab his post - this was him staring at Jeongguk who was getting naked just for him, because he wanted him. Yoongi was allowed to watch, to touch, to admire - which he did. He touched his abs, his thin waist, his pecs, and wondered how someone could be both so muscular and so lean. He looked up at Jeongguk, who was biting his lip to hide his pleased little grin, and sighed deeply, tapping his scrunched nose.

“You’re too much,” Yoongi grumbled, unsure how he'd get through this night with the whiplash Jeongguk kept giving him. It must be a specific skill to be both sexy and cute at the same time.

“Says you,” Jeongguk retorted. He placed his hands over Yoongi’s, which had only unbuttoned his pants so far, and pressed down on his zipper. “Can I?”

Yoongi nodded swiftly and helped him take them off, sighing in relief when some of the pressure was taken off. He sighed again when Jeongguk ran his hands along his legs and scraped his collarbones with his teeth. After a quick glance up to ensure this was okay, he slowly began to unbutton Yoongi's shirt, mouthing lower and lower to explore every new bit of skin that got exposed. His lips were eager and before long, Jeongguk was licking a trail from Yoongi’s belly button up to his throat and sliding his shirt off his shoulders.

Now left in only his boxers and thoroughly turned on, Yoongi slid his hands down the back of Jeongguk's sweatpants, raising his eyebrows when he encountered bare skin.

"It's more comfortable," Jeongguk mumbled defensively. Yoongi didn't bother to argue, as he wholeheartedly agreed (though he couldn't enjoy the same freedom all too often, since it could get awkward). Instead, he simply squeezed Jeongguk’s ass while murmuring his appreciation.

Jeongguk sat back on his heels and thumbed at Yoongi’s hips as he looked him over, his eyes lingering on his bulge. "You really are very big.” He licked his lips and looked up at Yoongi from under his eyelashes, toying with the waistband of Yoongi’s underwear. “I want to see.”

Shrugging, Yoongi rested his hands on his own chest to keep them out the way. He wasn’t embarrassed; it was hard to be when the desire on Jeongguk’s face was so evident. “I’m not stopping you.”

Flashing him a grin, Jeongguk climbed off his lap to tug his boxers down his legs, moaning emphatically when he saw all of him, making Yoongi’s face heat up. “Fuck.” He wrapped his fingers around Yoongi’s cock, tilting his head to marvel at the size of him. “I bet you’ve fucked a lot of people with this, huh? Bet you stretch them out so well.”

“Maybe,” Yoongi admitted, his breath hitching when Jeongguk squeezed. He did have a bit of a kink for seeing how people looked with his dick inside of them, but that wasn’t what he wanted right now (though it was definitely on his bucket list; he was sure Jeongguk would look ever so pretty when filled up by him). “But what about you?” He cupped Jeongguk’s length, the heat and size making him even harder. Yes, he _definitely_ wanted it this way. “I’d like to see you too.”

Jeongguk didn’t need more coaxing to fully undress, tugging his pants down and dropping them on the floor. His strong, thick thighs were beautiful as ever, but it was his cock that really drew Yoongi’s attention, it being the first time he saw it. Although it was probably an odd thought and not something he had ever really thought before, all he could think was that it was _pretty_. Dark and long, slim, curved upwards and just a little to the left, the hair at the base neatly trimmed. Pretty.

Yoongi beckoned for Jeongguk to come closer so he could kiss him again, happily exploring his body as he did. Jeongguk was warm, firm from his muscles yet somehow soft, though that last one might just be Jeongguk in general.

“How do you want to do this?” Jeongguk muttered, nipping at Yoongi’s earlobe.

“Want you to fuck me,” Yoongi replied with no hesitation. The last time he had suggested anything of the sort, though not as blatantly, had been very long ago and the other person had tensed up and gotten uncomfortable enough that Yoongi had dismissed the idea quickly. Jeongguk, however, did nothing of the sort. Instead, he hummed and left a kiss behind Yoongi’s ear before pulling back and smiling at him.

“I’m up for that. Do you want me to prep you or do you want to do it yourself?”

“You.” Having Jeongguk watch him as he did so himself made him feel far too exposed, not to mention that he had always enjoyed doing this to others as part of foreplay. Not that Jeongguk asked for an explanation, of course, because why would he? He simply got out the lube from his bedside table and sweetly asked Yoongi to spread his legs.

His fingers weren’t quite as long as Yoongi’s, but they managed to reach deep inside of him nonetheless and it didn’t take long for him to have Yoongi gasping for breath. This wasn’t at all like when he had done it to himself, uncertain and experimental (doing this to yourself or to someone else was vastly different, in his opinion). Jeongguk watched Yoongi’s expressions and reactions carefully and every time Yoongi moaned or whimpered, he prolonged what he was doing, spread his fingers more or went a bit deeper, enjoying this just as much.

By the time Jeongguk stopped fingering him, Yoongi was fairly sure his brain had melted. His cock was almost painfully hard at this point, the pink tip resting high on his stomach and drooling onto his skin, and Yoongi found he quite liked the sight of it. Jeongguk seemed to as well, for he watched it as he rolled on the condom, his eyes fluttering.

When Jeongguk finally pushed inside of him, it made Yoongi groan and arch, clawing at the sheets. _Yes_ , this was perfect. Jeongguk stretched him out enough that he could feel it clearly, yet not enough to actually hurt, and the entire time he was pressing kisses to Yoongi’s parted lips to comfort him, filling Yoongi with a fondness he hadn’t expected to encounter tonight.

Although Yoongi wished he had tried this sooner, he couldn’t say he minded Jeongguk being the first - though any future lovers who weren’t him would have a lot to live up to. Jeongguk would pull out slowly, kissing Yoongi wherever he could reach, then thrust back in hard and deep, hitting his prostate with a regularity that left Yoongi reeling, though even when he didn’t, knowing it was _Jeongguk_ he was doing this with was enough to take Yoongi to new heights.

Eventually, Jeongguk straightened up and held Yoongi’s legs apart to fuck him a little harder, puffs of air leaving his lips, his hair plastered to his forehead and temples, still far too attractive. Yoongi raised himself up onto his elbows to look down at where Jeongguk was fucking him so well and moaned when he caught sight of his own big cock lying against his stomach so uselessly, leaking and red, twitching and pathetic. He hadn’t imagined it would have such an effect on him, but it did, and he was as surprised as Jeongguk when he suddenly came with a deep moan, cum shooting up over his stomach, his chest, his hands shooting out to grip Jeongguk’s arms as he trembled, Jeongguk’s continuing thrusts enhancing his orgasm.

Once he had regained his breath, Yoongi blearily gazed up at Jeongguk, who was looking back with dark eyes. “Did you…?”

Jeongguk shook his head, his abs moving from how fast his breath had gotten. “Not yet. It’s okay, I don’t want to overwhelm you, so I can-”

“Come on me,” Yoongi blurted out. He would have loved for Jeongguk to come inside him, but he knew he wasn’t likely to enjoy that much, his body already tingling with oversensitivity. And he certainly didn’t want Jeongguk to have to take care of himself.

“You’re sure about this?” Jeongguk asked. When Yoongi nodded furiously, Jeongguk pulled out as carefully as possible, whispering little sorry’s whenever Yoongi whimpered in discomfort. After taking off the condom, Jeongguk lowered himself so he was hovering right over Yoongi, who blinked up at him. It seemed Jeongguk was full of surprises himself, for rather than simply jerking off, he seemed to be searching for more intimacy. He near enough smashed his mouth against Yoongi's, kissing him harshly as he stroked himself, his free hand clutching at Yoongi’s arm and sliding down towards his hand so he could hold it.

Never a selfish lover, Yoongi manoeuvred his free arm between their bodies and tangled his fingers together with Jeongguk’s, helping him get off and hissing whenever his hand accidentally brushed against his own, still sensitive, cock. He muttered encouragements as he ran his lips down the column of Jeongguk’s neck, flicking his wrist. Eventually Jeongguk keened, his body going taut as he added to the mess on Yoongi’s stomach, the added warmth and the teeth clamping down on Yoongi’s shoulder making him gasp.

“You’re like a vampire,” Yoongi grumbled once Jeongguk had rolled off him, his head resting on Yoongi’s shoulder. Although he liked to pretend he wasn’t a cuddler, he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed this.

Jeongguk snorted and left a gentle kiss over the bite mark that would fade soon enough. “Sorry. Are you okay?”

“More than okay,” Yoongi assured him. It had been quite eye-opening, the realisation that he could come untouched and that the sight of his own cock _not_ being used had gotten him worked up so fast. “If you, you know, if you ever want to try that again, I wouldn’t be opposed.”

“Hm…” Jeongguk nuzzled into Yoongi’s neck and threw his leg across Yoongi’s waist, which was both gross - there was still cum there - and nice (Jeongguk was pretty cute when clingy). “I’m up for that.” He turned his head to glance down at Yoongi’s dick and smirked. “I know you will be. You enjoyed that, huh?” He laughed when Yoongi sputtered and smacked his arm. “No, I liked it, I liked it! It was kind of hot to see you like that, I don’t think I’ve ever made anyone come without even touching them.”

The glint in his eyes told Yoongi Jeongguk had been into it for much the same reasons as Yoongi himself, which was new and exciting and more than welcome, because although it was slightly humiliating, it was also a surprisingly large turn-on.

“So…” Yoongi was aware they should probably talk, but he couldn’t muster the energy for a deep conversation right now. He looked around the room and stroked down Jeongguk’s spine, making him arch into the touch and sigh happily. “What’s the pole for?”


End file.
